An interface device which stores data received by each of a plurality of interface circuits with a single reception buffer is known.
However, since there is only one reception buffer, once reception of the data by the one interface circuit is started, reception of data by another interface circuit cannot be started until the reception by the one interface circuit is completed. Undesired delays and/or latencies are realized by such interface devices.